Alice Hardy
"Then he's still there..." :―Alice concerning Jason Voorhees. Alice L. Hardy was a budding artist and one of the counselors hired at Camp Crystal Lake in 1979. Alice was the survivor of her killing spree in 1980 and died by Jason Voorhees. Biography Alice Hardy was hard-working and quite talented at drawing. Alice was one of the counselors hired to work at the reopened Camp Crystal Lake in 1979. She arrived over two weeks before camp started, and helped Steve Christy and the other counselors get the deserted camp in working order. Alice was somewhat preoccupied that she might have to go back to California to straighten out her relationship with a man. It was hinted that she and Steve Christy had begun a kind of relationship, as he pleaded with her to "give him another chance" upon her expressing her indecision on whether to stay or not. Alice soon became friendly with the other counselors. On Friday, June 13, 1979, Steve left near midday to go fetch some supplies from town. Soon after, Alice found a snake lurking in her cabin. Frightened, she called Bill, and he and all the other counselors came running in. After a few moments of confusion, Bill killed the snake with a machete he had been chopping grass with. As night fell, Alice, Bill, and Brenda kept each other company in the main cabin. Brenda suggested that they play Strip Monopoly, but before the game could get too serious, the raging storm blew the door open, reminding Brenda she had left her window open, and she left to close it and go to bed. Later, Alice heard Brenda screaming, and this, combined with the fact that the lights in the archery range went on then went off after a few moments, worried her. She and Bill proceeded to check the cabins and outhouse, and made the ominous discovery of a bloody axe in Brenda's bed. The two tried to call for help and then escape in counselor Ned Rubenstein's truck, but found both phone lines and engine dead. Later still, after returning to the main cabin, Bill left Alice to go check the generator. Alice took a short nap, and upon awakening and finding Bill wasn't back yet, made some coffee. Finally, she went over to the generator building to look for her friend. There, she was horrified to discover Bill's body, pinned to the door with several arrows. Terrified, Alice ran back to the main cabin and barricaded herself in, arming herself with a baseball bat and a large fork. Just as she began calming down, Brenda's dead body crashed through the kitchen window, causing Alice to drop her weapons in fright. Seeing headlights outside, Alice unblocked the door and ran outside towards the car, hoping to find Steve. Instead, she found Pamela Voorhees who claimed to be a friend of the Christy family. Not believing Alice's panicked story, Mrs. Voorhees went inside to look, claiming that she wasn't afraid. Upon seeing Brenda's mutilated body, Mrs. Voorhees revealed that it was she who had murdered the counselors for revenge of her only son Jason drowning as a child in 1957, because the counselors hadn't been paying attention. Mrs. Voorhees could not really tell the difference between those counselors and the ones she had been killing. Mrs. Voorhees drew a knife and began to pursue Alice, who was now terrified beyond belief. The chase took the pair all over the camp grounds. Alice managed to knock Mrs. Voorhees out several times, and did not get seriously injured, but the crazed woman kept getting back up, talking to herself in her dead son's voice, promising him that she would get Alice, repeating "Kill her, mommy!" over and over again. Finally, after seemingly delivering the final blow to Mrs. Voorhees, Alice retreated to the edge of the lake, exhausted. Suddenly hearing footsteps, she turned around and saw Mrs. Voorhees coming at her with Bill's machete. The two fought, wrestling and biting until Alice broke free, picked up the machete, and ran at Mrs. Voorhees, decapitating her in one swing. Alice took a boat and floated out onto the lake. When Alice woke hours later, it was daylight, and she was floating in the middle of the lake. On the far bank, a police car pulled up, and two police officers got out and waved at her. Suddenly, the rotting form of 11-year-old Jason Voorhees rose from the lake where he had drowned and grabbed Alice around the neck, dragging her screaming down into the watery depths. Alice blacked out and she was lying in the hospital. Sgt. Tierney informed her that everyone was dead and when the police had pulled her from the lake, they had thought that she was dead too. Alice asked whether the boy was dead too, but Tierney, confused, replied that there had been no boy. Alice, understanding, concluded: "Then he's still there". Her Death After her experience at the lake, Alice was institutionalized due to her claims of being haunted by Jason Voorhees. Still traumatized, Alice, in order to face her demons, rented a small apartment in Crystal Lake against the wishes of her parents. The novel states she returned to the camp to overcome her fears, unaware she was being watched by Jason. One late evening in August, Alice found the severed head of Pamela Voorhees inside her refrigerator. Letting out a scream, Alice was grabbed from behind and killed when Jason Voorhees, who had tracked her down to avenge his mother's death, stabbed her in the temple with an icepick she had left lying on the counter. With Alice dead, Jason took her body to his shack hidden deep in the woods around Crystal Lake, where he placed the body at the foot of a shrine dedicated to his mother. Legacy Alice Hardy was the first to survive a murder spree in Camp Crystal Lake and the only survivor of the summer 1979 massacre. Unfortunately, her defeat of Pamela Voorhees enabled Jason, who had witnessed his mother's beheading to vengeance that would lead to her murder (Jason's first) months later and many others over the next three decades all at hands of Jason. Alice was also the first victim of Jason to have never seen him before being murdered by him. Alternate versions In Friday the 13th (2009) opens in 1980 and features a blond female camp counselor similar to Alice being attacked by Pamela, her fellow counselors having been killed earlier. Blamed by Pamela for the drowning of her son Jason, the counselor decapitates the mad woman with a machete when Pamela tries to attack her. With Pamela dead, the counselor drops the machete and runs off into the stormy night. It was not mentioned whether Jason Voorhees, who had witnessed the entire incident, killed her as he'd done to Alice in the original Friday the 13th series. This counselor, portrayed by Stephanie Rhodes, is never given a name, so whether or not it is meant to be Alice is unconfirmed. Category:Heroes died in the movies Category:Females died in the movies Category:Characters from Friday the 13th: Part 2 Category:Characters from Friday the 13th (1980) Category:Heroines Category:Survivor Category:Camp Counselor Category:About Females Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Lovely Heroes Category:Brave Heroes Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Smart Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters from Friday the 13th Part 2